


You gotta get me out of here

by Sebbie_96



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tk is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbie_96/pseuds/Sebbie_96
Summary: TK sends Carlos an SOS text whilst home recovering from his gunshot, although when Carlos gets there things aren't as dire as he feared~Canon divergent from the finale~
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	You gotta get me out of here

Carlos gets a text from TK, thats just “SOS” so he races over to the Strand house in the middle of his shift, thinking he’s using again or he’s popped his stitches or something else terrible has happened. Then when he bursts in, with the spare key Owen gave him for TK-related-emergencies, he’s left confused and more than a little pissed off to find TK and Owen on the couch wearing face masks and watching Golden Girls.

“What took you so long!” TK hissed at him, as Owen just looks confused between them.

“What … what’s the big emergency?!” he gasps out trying to calm his racing heart.

“Emergency? What emergency? TK does your chest hurt?” Owen suddenly panics getting very confused.

“No, I’m fine.” TK quickly shushes his dad.

“Fine! TK I just used my sirens to get over here, what the hell!” Carlos shouts out, exacerbated with his not-quite-boyfriend.

“Can I talk to you in the other room for a second.” TK grits out, somehow having the nerve to glare at Carlos, after removing the face mask. He quickly gets up and drags Carlos into the kitchen with his good arm. Once he made sure they were far enough away from his dad he continued in a whisper-shout, “Look you gotta get me outta here, my Dad’s driving me crazy! He want us to get manicures together! Manicures Carlos! I’m the gay one and Ive never in my life wanted a manicure!!”

“I’m in the middle of a shift TK, you knew that!” Carlos struggles to keep his voice down, internally seething at the panic TK just put him through for nothing, “And you don’t get to send me an SOS for face masks and manicures! After all, you’re a big boy remember.” he bites out, referencing TK’s annoying remark every time Carlos tried to help him sit up or feed himself in the hospital.

TK just rolls his eyes at him and huffs out like a child, “Please, can’t you cut out early or something?” he whines.

“I’m in the middle of my shift.” Carlos states bluntly, hands coming to rest on his belt now that he’s finally relaxed again.

“Well then, take your lunch break with me.” TK suggests, reaching out to take his hand from off the belt, casually lacing their fingers together.

Carlos just hangs his head and lets out a heaving sigh, his other hand coming up to the radio, “Dispatch, can you register me ‘on break’?” he says calmly, a giant smile taking over TK’s whole face, “Half an hour!” he states forcefully, a finger pointing at TK.

TK just smirks and gives him a mock salute, turning and pulling them both to the door, his good arm going around Carlos’ waist pulling him flush into his side.

“Hey Papa Strand, you’re face looks great by the way.” Carlos says when he sees Owen still on the couch, face mask now removed.

“Hey thanks! You know, I’ve got a spare one of these if you’re interested?” Owen gestures to the box on the coffee table.

“Nope, he’s good” TK blurts out, “Actually Dad we’re heading out for lunch.” TK says nonchalantly, pulling his shoes on.

“Oh?” Owen asks, faux-shock in his voice as he watches them.

“Yeah, there’s this great Barbacoa place down the street, dyou wanna join us?” Carlos offers on instinct.

“Nope he’s good.” TK quickly butts in, grabbing his keys and going for the door before Owen can reply.

Thankfully Owen just chuckles at his sons antics, “Yea, I’m good, you two have fun now.”

“Will do, bye” TK rushes, opening the door and pulling on Carlos hand, as if he was gonna somehow over power him.

“Are you sure, they have Vegan options now?” Carlos asked again, ignoring TK’s tugging.

“Really! Well in that case-” Owen exclaims, finally get up off the couch and sauntering over to them.

“What are you doing?!” TK exclaims, glaring at Carlos openly now.

“It’s called being polite Tyler, perhaps you’ve heard of it.” he snarks back not even looking back at him as he and Owen share a teasing look.

“No, it’s called getting your own back and its not nice!” TK whined out, practically stomping his foot.

Owen just chuckled again at their antics, “Bring me back some takeaway, is what I was going to say.” he snarks, casually pulling a $50 from his wallet and handing it over to Carlos with a wink.

“Oh, wow, this is way too much.” he says as he goes to hand it straight back.

“Nah, consider it payment for having to deal with this nuisance.” he jokes, gesturing to TK.

Carlos glances between a glaring TK and a smug Owen before settling on Owen, “I’m not sure if this’ll cover it.” he jokingly holds out his hand for more.

“Alright, that’s enough! We’re on the clock remember.” TK cries out, grabbing Carlos under the armpit this time, finally dragging him out the house to the sound of Owen’s belly laugh.


End file.
